moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodovico
Appearance Average. He is not super handsome like your typical Blood Elf, nor is he 'ugly'. Rather, he is in between. This Rogue stands tall, though not much different from others, and instead of standing proudly or stuck up as a Sin'dorei usually would, he seems to be hunched over slightly. His build also ranges in between the normal and muscular area. Due to his class, he tries his best to make sure he stays in that said range. His hair, naturally dark brown, is usually kept in a loose or tight ponytail, slicked back or messy, in different sorts of colors on some days. There are other times when his hair is kept down as well. Although he has a personality and habits that would probably have people thinking that he isn't clean, he actually really takes care of himself. His hair is clean, and his body usually gives off the scent of Peacebloom or some other fresh scent. If he is in the midst of his engineering works, he will smell of oil and other scents from that kind of work. Further upon examination, it is seen that part of his right ear is cut off, appearing to look as if it were practically ripped off. On his right cheek, he bears a large, jagged 'u' shaped scar, and all about his neck he possesses a few more small scars. He bears a few wrinkles as well as slightly dark circles under his eyes, as if this man doesn't get much sleep or something of the sort. Another noticeable thing is his right eye. While his left eye appears to be the typical fel green eye color that Sin'dorei have, Lodovico's right eye is a mechanical eye, in place of his real eye. It doesn't seem to appear to help with his eyesight, but he refuses to tell anyone the eye's true purpose. At times he'll cover this eye up with a simple eyepatch. Unlike how the in-game model shows, Lodovico actually has a lot more facial hair, almost like he were rugged. For the moment, he doesn't have a fully fledged beard, but he seems to be getting there. If his chest for some reason was exposed, one would see many scars littered across his chest as well, these a result from many of the past battles that he has been in. Personality This man isn't a typical, stuck up Sin'dorei. He actually dislikes the fact that he /is/ one. He's not necessarily a 'nice' person, nor is he considered evil. Lodovico is just very short tempered, basically. Any little thing that seems annoying to him will set him off, and if angered enough, he'll begin to curse up a wall at anyone that tries to tell him otherwise. He yells a lot. Yelling seems to be something he loves. What else does he love? He loves being a pervert. Oh yes, he can somehow bring up something sexual in any conversation, and his eyes always seem to wander towards people in a perverted manner. Although he is like this, he is really picky with who he wants. He can be quite the tramp. This Rogue isn't afraid to speak his mind either. When he spots a half naked woman or something of the sort in Silvermoon City, he will comment them about their appearance, not seeming to care what the consequences are. And of course, this can get him into deep trouble. As a lover, Lodovico isn't as brash, though he still keeps his perverted part down. He can be very loving, and can even get a bit territorial. Sometimes he'll even get jealous easy. Other times, he just doesn't seem to care. This Rogue is quite the odd one. Even though he acts like this, he can be a /bit/ friendly, so don't be afraid to approach him! History Childhood Lodovico Gwen'shala Lómitanë was another child of Rynasta and Tavuriel, born about fifteen years after his sister, Mashka. He was born with a practically wealthy family of magic susers, so as he was growing up, his family had him trying to learn to use magic. He did not learn fast like how his sister, his other siblings, and cousins did. Even though his mother had him read books upon books, the boy just simply couldn't cast even the simplest spells. He often took an interest with Engineering rather than what he was expected to learn. Not only that, but he also seemed to take an interest with melee combat as well, rather than doing things from a ranged distance. Because of his sudden interest with such things instead of the traditional things, adults began to look down upon him, especially since this boy was a non-magic user. "What's the point of this? The damned boy can't even do the simplest things. He's beginning to disgust me, and I don't think he cares of the bloody magic anyway. Look at him, with his petty little.. engineering toys and tiny toy knives.. he will regret it." Lodovico was often isolated by his father out of sheer embarassment, and he only received little attention from Mashka and his brothers Fesoca and Gratiano. Though, soon after Fesoca disappeared when their parents discovered that he also could not do any sort of magic either. Lodovico then began to grow a different personality as this persisted, his father ignoring him and only giving attention to his other siblings. He grew bitter. Because of this, he resorted to learning the ways of a Rogue for years, completely dropping all the knowledge he had for magic. Although his mother didn't enjoy the idea, she comforted him when his father forbid his siblings to see him, and did not seem to care of Fesoca's disappearance either. Eventually, all the adults in his family learned of Lodovico's doings, so he was practically shunned for the next few years. Margheist "Come, boy. Follow me and you shall have your revenge, and teach all these fools not to push you around. You won't be ignored...you won't have these scumbags defying you any longer." Young Lodovico was told this and many other things by a man that was part of a cult called Marghest. He was promised that he could get all that he ever wanted, and that he would rise in power. Of course, Lodovico being in his current state and situation, gladly accepted this and fled from his family. He dropped the last name he was given by his father, and took up his mother's last name. He did not tell anyone about this, so he was assumed to have been missing. He went so far from his homeland, the cult being located in Kalimdor off into the islands. Finally, he was able to drop the silly cloth armor he had been wearing for so long. The boy was provided food, clothing, and even a place to call home. Since he was a mere 'young teen' in the beginning, all he was getting at first was training as a Rogue. Although it seemed decent at first, he was often beaten, pushed around, all this being done supposedly for the sake of toughening the boy up. Lodovico didn't enjoy the idea at first, but eventually he just simply became used to the beatings, and tried to better himself so that he wouldn't have such things anymore. Because of this also, Lodovico was slowly growing a cruel personality, often giving attitude towards others, such as lower ranked people and villagers and such. "Expect the unexpected, boy." While in the cult, Lodovico acquired a personal master by the name of Kaelralis Shadowblade. At first the two of them were cold towards one another, but as the years were going by, they actually became close, even to the point where Lodovico saw Kaelralis as some sort of father figure. The closer they grew, the more truths Lodovico was learning, and the more cautious people about Margheist became. Lodovico learned that any members could be killed for little things such as suddenly not being worthy anymore, or just not seeming to fit them anymore. And this could happen at unexpected times. It was to always be expected. The worst part was that everyone else knew this and accepted it, knowing that they could be killed any day, even if just because the leader simply felt like wanting them dead. The leader's name is never revealed, but he is often called 'Stroke' by many of the other members. Ever since he learned of this, Lodovico decided to become more obedient, and more ruthless. He did not question the tasks he was to carry out, and he never spoke to any of the members much. He would really only speak with Kaelralis when he would spend time with him. Of course, more intense training was done, and soon Lodovico was climbing up the ranks, becoming an assassin and finally able to kill. Kill whoever he was ordered to kill, or he just simply found joy in killing people whenever he was bored. He was growing wealthy with all this too. They paid him, even though they were all in the same cult, which made everything much more interesting. "One day.. you will see the real truth. I may not be around when that happens...but I know, you will see the truth. Learn from what you see. You still...must expect the unexpected, Lodovico." Kaelralis was killed. Out of the blue. For some reason some of the Margheist members were ordered to kill the man, this shocking Lodovico, even though he was told that anyone could be killed anytime. But...Kaelralis, out of all people? Although this had happened and it hurt him deeply, Lodovico did not question any of them at ll, in fear that he could get killed next. He began to grow second thoughts, wondering if it was such a good idea to join this cult. Sure, he got money, lots of food, and got popular with the women somewhat, he still seemed to be questioning everything to himself. Returning To 'Home' "S'jus' a damned shame t'fin' this place I once lived in.. in ruins. I don' care if 'they' don' like it. I wanna help th'other people 'ere out." Soon after Kaelralis was killed, Lodovico along with some other cult members returned to the Rogue's homeland for more targets and to build a small base there. Lodovico found his home city in ruins since they had returned after the Third War. The Rogue was shocked to find that Silvermoon City was destroyed, tainted by the Scourge. Without even asking or anything of the sort, Lodovico had went along with the remaining Sin'dorei to help rebuild the city, and while at this he was exposed to the fel magic. The cult seemed cautious about this, but they seemed to have allowed Lodovico to carry on with his own wants and needs, as if they had something up their sleeves. While there, he began to actually do what he had always wanted to do. Engineering. He learned quickly, and acquaintances and friends praised him on his hard work. He eventually began to surpass even the people that would train him. He grew depressed during these times. Not only because of the city and the Sunwell being destroyed, but also because he could not seem to find any of his family around. Learning about the death of both of his parents, and his siblings missing, it seemed to have only made it worse, thus causing him to become a heavy drinker. He was often the loud drunk around the city, going around and even sleeping with different sorts of people, just so he could push the pain away. Outland "Did you hear? Kael'thas went off into the Outland. Perhaps to find a new source? The portal has been opened, and people have been going into that strange, demonic planet. Who knows what may be there?" The Rogue heard many stories from the people of the city about Outland, and what may be inside. He was curious. Perhaps he could find some answers there. So after some of the city was rebuilt, Lodovico set off into this odd world. During his travels, he kept hearing stories from a group of Elves called the Scryers, claiming that their Prince is false, and that they're not apart of his thing anymore. Although Lodovico did not care much about the race's so called Prince, he had joined with the Scryers anyway because he found a bit of hatred towards the Draenei. Since he did not care so much about what may've been happening with Kael'thas Sunstrider, he gained a bit of reputation; a good and a bad thing. He was saw as some sort of rebel, while others thought of him as someone who may be on to something. His questing and adventuring in Outland had changed the Rogue a lot. Since he was away from his duties with Margheist, he actually had time to rethink things, and he eventually had a change of heart. He suddenly felt regret for all the things he had done. Killing, especially. All this just for money and over his anger of his family. His repairing heart grew even bigger as he had reunited with Mashka, finding her in Shadowmoon Valley slaying the Illidari forces. While he spent his time with her, Lodovico learned that most of his family had been killed when the Scourge forces had destroyed Silvermoon. However, it hadn't been confirmed that his other siblings were dead. They were still missing. This gave the Rogue a bit of hope. Perhaps maybe... he would reunite with his remaining family. Lodovico then found himself in the Isle of Quel'danas, seeing it overcome by demons and followers of Kil'jaeden and the still alive Kael'thas Sunstrider. Although he didn't take much interest with it all, he joined up with the Shattered Sun Offensive to break the defenses to get to the Sunwell Plateau, and finally kill Kael'thas once and for all. He didn't take part of killing Kil'jaeden, but he was well known for all the hard work he had done for them all. Breaking from Margheist "Don' worry wha' th'hell happens t'me in th'end, Crysik. Ya don' deserve this. M'gonna help ya out with this, like ya helped me out in th'past, savin' my ass from certain stuff. Jus' fight. Hide. Learned wha' ya learned from yer trainin'... we're Rogues." After Lodovico did all his work for the SSO and many other things, he had returned back to his homeland, and was now dealing with the cult once more. He had almost completely forgotten about them, but they never forgot him. Almost instantly he was put back to his usual duties, and of course after all what he had been thinking about while spending his time in Outland, he didn't enjoy what he was doing now. He slacked off somewhat, and he wasn't told a thing until one day... Crysik Duskwhisper. A long time friend he's had ever since he joined Margheist. Crysik wasn't as good as Lodovico was as they both trained, and he was quite often lazy with what he was supposed to do and whatnot. Even though he was like this, he helped Lodovico out in sticky situations and other sorts of things. According to his Lodovico's other superiors, 'Stroke' had ordered Lodovico to kill Crysik. This brought the Rogue to an outrage, but he made no comments, just yet. He 'hunted' down Crysik, and at first it seemed he was going to kill him, but after dragged off to some secluded area, Lodovico revealed to Crysik the situation. It seemed that he had already known of this, being that other members already tried killing Crysik, but failed and got killed in the end by Crysik himself. And Lodovico was the only one that was able to capture Crysik so easily and possibly kill him. Lodovico didn't do anything to him, but the both agreed that they didn't like the cult at all, and they both wanted out. "You may have won this battle, little Rogue. But what happens when your little friend isn't there to help you? We'll always be right behind... watching you. You're no longer safe. You've betrayed us, and now... you will face death itself, just like all the people you killed." Mistake. Lodovico returned to the base, informing some superiors of Margheist that he refused to kill Crysik, demanded that he wanted out of Margheist, and leave his best friend alone. Of course, this caused a riot and Lodovico ended up getting attacked by many members, but with the help of Crysik coming out of nowhere, the both of them managed to kill off some of the members and flee. Although, even when they fled, Lodovico was wounded badly, and he was told by fleeing Margheist members that he was always going to be watched, and that they'd always be going after him. He felt a bit of regret after the whole ordeal, especially since the cult had taken care of him since he was quite young. He just couldn't stand it anymore. Even to this day he isn't sure if he made a good decision at all. Although it has been years since he broke off from the cult, members still come after him, in hopes of killing him or destroying his personal life, especially the life he shares with significant others and such. Because of this, Lodovico's grown to find it complicated to trust people, even his closest friends. He's also grown an even angrier personality. Eye Loss Some point before Lodovico was preparing for his travels to Northrend, he encountered a Death Knight by the name of Salovar Blackthorne, and didn't exactly have a nice meeting with him. Lodovico with the attitude he currently had, caused him to get into even more trouble. The Rogue had been harassed in more than one way, and his right eye was sucked right out of the socket, and eaten by this gruesome Death Knight. This happening changed Lodovico's life forever. Not only was a bit traumatized from the happening, but for months, he had trouble adjusting to his one-eye sight. He was unable to find a way to get a new eye or replace the eye, so Lodovico instead put his engineering skills to work and built a mechanical eye. He refuses to tell anyone what the true purpose of the articial eye is, but it certainly did not help him see out of that damaged socket. This delayed his travels a bit, but he eventually got through it all, and eventually ventured out into Northrend. Northrend Now facing the harsh, cold weather of Nothrend, Lodovico traveled, helping out with the Warsong Outriders, curious to what was happening, and wanted to still see if any his family was still alive, perhaps aiding in defeating Arthas. Along his travels, he found his father, Tavuriel, now a Death Knight. He had died when Silvermoon was destroyed by the Scourge and Arthas. Still bitter about his past, Lodovico refused to believe that Tavuriel was his father, and pushed him away and gave death threats. Tavuriel, feeling regretful, was desperate to patch things up and was still persistant on trying to get his son to believe that he was his father. Mashka, of course, came to the rescue in the middle of this ordeal and kept insisting to Lodovico that Tavuriel was indeed their father. Lodovico would give in to this, finally, but still felt bitter towards Tavuriel, and refused to get any sort of contact with the man. His bitterness about Death Knights, still remembering what Salovar had done, was another reason why he did not want to get close whatsoever. He still didn't want anything to do with Tavuriel, and yet, he still communicated with him anyway. Daddy? Lodovico discovered Loden Brightwind, who appeared and even claimed to be his son. Loden was a result from one of the many women that Lodovico had slept with, and never knew of such things. Afraid to be a father, Lodovico had denied Loden, trying to convince himself that it was just all a lie. Though after a few encounters, and feuds with friends, he was eventually convinced that the Priestling was indeed his son. He still has a somewhat distant relationship with Loden, as he fears that if he tries to get close with anyone, the members of Margheist might use that to their advantage. Present Lodovico claims he is one of the best engineers in Azeroth, and he has proved his skills many times, making mechanical limbs, vehicles, and even began to create siege vehicles to aid Horde in Wintergrasp and other things. Along with many others, Lodovico has been breaking through the Icecrown Citadel, learning things and discovering horrifying sights, in hopes of helping destroying Arthas. Idiosyncrasies *His Orcish is really broken. He has a strong accent when he speaks it, while he speaks perfectly clear in Thalassian. *Able to understand and speak Common. *Is seen constantly tinkering and toying with gizmos and other gadgets. An engineer at heart. *Somewhat of a chain smoker. *A heavy drinker at times. *His right eye is actually a mechanical eye, seen whenever he is not wearing his eyepatch. *Swings both ways. *Loves to eat, and yet, he doesn't really gain any weight. *He takes the last name Sunwhisper because he enjoys his mother more than his father. *Loves the color red. Category:Blood Elf Category: Horde Category:Horde Rogue